emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3310 (15th November 2002)
Plot Latisha is sick of Cain’s erratic behaviour and is looking for some answers but Cain refuses to explain. Sam is caught on the hop when the TV license officer visits to tell him they have not got a license. He covers and confounds them with his own confused logic. They commit to returning when a responsible adult is in the house and he hides the TV. But Sam being Sam only manages to drop the TV down the stairs in front of the officers and Cain, who is furious when they decide to prosecute. Cain is so angry he takes his pent up aggression out on Latisha and tells her to leave for good! Cain can not take his eyes of the Reynolds and Latisha is well aware of what is going on, but he doesn’t realise Angie is staring back! As Marc and Ollie catch her looking at the Dingles, she reveals she is thinking of quitting the police which explain Collins sexual harassment. Later Ollie and Marc are shocked when Angie reveals she has resigned and that Collins had already filed for assault and started rumours that she was back with Cain. Not wanting to see their mother easily defeated, Ollie and Marc offer their support if she wanted to fight back, Angie is warmed but thinks the best option would be to back down. Edna is waiting to ambush Jarvis, but is annoyed when she has to go out for a vet's appointment. But she spies Sam coming down the street in the refuse truck. She accosts him and asks him to empty her old bin, but Sam explains the new policy that everyone has to use the plastic wheelie bins to have their rubbish collected, Edna is furious! She finally gets her hands on the rubbish ringleader. Jarvis, after what seems like hours of bickering they come to a temporary agreement. Edna is furious but has decided it isn’t over yet! Will it be a wheelie bin war? Laurel has come clean to Diane and Louise that she has been going through the mail looking for competitions. They agree she can use her names to enter some more! Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *License Officer - Robert Maxfield *DC Collins - Trevor Fox Notes *Last appearance of Betty Eagleton until 7th March 2003. Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes